


Pantheons

by lostinthemultiverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: As this work is written, Big Brother Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant Pre Season 2, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hurt Dean Winchester, I'm very sorry for that, More Percy Jackson, More tags to be added, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, The summary sucks, Wonder Woman references, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthemultiverse/pseuds/lostinthemultiverse
Summary: We all know the story that God wrote. The Winchester Gospels and all that followed. But sometimes a story is far from the truth. Sometimes people are missing. Events are irrevocably changed. The story we know is gone forever.God wrote the story of the Winchesters, but his isn’t the only pantheon.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! The end of this show pushed me back into this fandom so I've decided to finally put this headcanon/story down onto paper (or technically into cyberspace). I will try to update regularly but I have a horrible history of not writing regularly & as a college student my schedule is crazy. Please comment! I'd love to hear what everyone thinks.

The roles of Sam and Dean Winchester were cast long before they were born. Their dialogue was written when the Universe was created. Their actions decided as the stars were born. 

But all it takes to change the flow of a river is a pebble. Toss in enough pebbles and the flow of the river is forever altered. Unrecognizable to those who drew its path so long ago

God wrote the story of the Winchesters, but his isn’t the only pantheon.

**_Date: January 24th, 1989_ **

It was another hole-in-the-wall motel, another hunt, another time when Dean was left to look after Sam alone, another hunt where Aeline came back to the motel after John was injured to look after the boys.

Looking at her it wasn’t obvious what her age was. If asked, Dean would guess that she was early in her 20s, John would estimate her into her 30s, and Sam was only 6 so he had no idea. She was almost half a foot shorter than him but could easily carry him as proven by the many times she had taken him back to whatever motel he had left his sons at.

Aeline had run into John Winchester chasing a Chimera in Arizona. John had been severely injured and she had saved his life, although neither ever discussed what exactly had happened, and traveled with the Winchesters until John was fully recovered.

They kept running into each other on cases across the country, typically on cases where John ended up injured and Aeline staying with the boys until he was recovered. This was another one of those cases. 

John had been patched up before they made it back to the motel and was resting, Sam asleep in the other bed. Only Dean was missing. Aeline carefully made her way outside, looking for the wayward Winchester.

She found him sitting on the curb near the end of the motel building. 

“Hey Dean” she called out softly as she folded herself to sit next to him, an inherent grace to her movement that Dean came to associate solely with her. He remained silent, his attention solely focused on a spot on the pavement ahead of him. She remained silent, waiting for Dean to order his thoughts, remember that she wasn’t his father, that with her he wasn’t a soldier. 

Time passed, whether seconds or minutes neither knew. Finally, Dean raised his gaze from the pavement, green eyes meeting her own. “How bad is he, really?”

She let out a breath before answering him truthfully “His injuries aren’t life-threatening. Painful yes but as long as he rests and takes it easy for a few weeks he’ll be back to normal soon.”

Dean nodded, letting his gaze fall away. His thoughts racing away in a thousand different directions. 

She nudged his side gently, “Hey, what’s on your mind Birthday Boy.” 

He broke a small smile out at that. “Why don’t you stay?” He asked softly, almost afraid of meeting her eyes.

“Dean,” Her voice held an air of command, asking him to meet her gaze. “There’s things out there I need to do. People need my help. As much as I want to stay with you and your brother I can’t.” She reached up to a chain that she wore around her neck, unclasping it with ease and letting it pool into her palm. “I will make you a promise though. I promise that I will always come back.”   
  
Dean cut her off, scoffing. “You can’t promise that. Nobody can.”   
  
Her eyes held a quiet seriousness. “I can. And I will.” She held out the chain to him, a silver ring dangled from it, a repeating motif along the outside. “Keep ahold of this for me okay?”

Dean nodded, taking the chain and examining the ring. “I’m going to check on your dad and Sammy. Come back in when you’re ready.” Dean nodded, the chain running through his fingers, his thoughts a million miles away.

When she stepped into the motel room John slammed her into the wall, his arm pressing at her throat while she remained tense but didn’t fight him. Her gaze defiantly meeting his cold stare.

“What did you do back there? What the hell are you?” He growled out, the pressure on her throat increasing.

“I saved your sorry ass.” she ground back, body tense, ready to fight in an instant if it came to that.

He scoffed. “And that’s the only reason that you’re not dead-”

She laughed, cutting him off. “I’d like to see you try.”

His anger was palpable now, filling the room. “I want you gone. You’re going to leave and never come back. Sammy and Dean will never lay eyes on you again. Do you hear me? You come back and I’ll set every hunter I know on you. Even you can’t hide from that.”

She smiled. It wasn’t the smile given for happiness. No, this smile was predatory, almost feral. In an instant she grabbed his arm, swapping their positions before he could even process what was happening. The tables were turned, he now had his chest pressed against the wall, hands behind his back at angles that he couldn’t break. 

“Really,” she practically purred, but it wasn’t seductive. This was pure predator.

John, sucked in a breath, “Yeah, and I’ll find the nearest witch to remove every single memory the boys have of you. You’ll be nothing but a stranger. I may not know what you are, but I’ll make sure they can kill you the next time you stumble onto them.”

She released him and when John spun around her gaze was cold, her face almost expressionless. Unsettled, but unwilling to show it he remained silent. 

“John Winchester,” the words rolled off her tongue with a lilt he had never heard before “I hope you haven’t condemned us all.” And in that instant, she was gone, out the door before he could call out a reply. Ask about her cryptic words.

He was on his guard, waiting for the shoe to drop, for her to appear. And as the years passed, he relaxed as he never saw her, He ensured that Dean never spoke of her, forgot her, and Sam never remembered her in the first place. She was a ghost, once a part of their lives, but never seen again. John Winchester died believing that she was gone forever. And Dean Winchester, he wore a silver ring that not even his brother knew from where, a reminder of a promise.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast from the past reenters the lives of the Winchesters.

**October 12th, 2006**

Sam and Dean Winchester were just leaving town when the phone sitting in the center consul rang and Dean answered. 

“Hey Bobby, What’s up?”

“You boys still in Montana?” He asked. Dean’s expression quickly shifting from one of geniality to seriousness at the tone of Bobby’s voice. Dean would say he was worried, and if he didn’t know Bobby any better he would say frightened.

“Yeah, we’re near Red Lodge.”

“Thank God” was the soft exclamation from Bobby. “I need you two to haul ass to Grainville, Idaho, I’ll send coordinates. Apparently a group of vamps decided to summon some spirit of Justice and bind it to them-”

“The hell Bobby!” Dean cut-in, “That sounds like a load of crap!”

Bobby let out a deprecating chuckle “Tell me about it. Rufus caught up with a group of defectors near Dumas in Texas. It’s legit and they plan on unleashing this sucker on hunters for revenge. Neither of us can get there soon enough to stop the ritual, we only have about 7 hours.”

Sam cut him off, “Do you have anything on this spirit of Justice?” 

Bobby sighed. “All I’ve got for now is stop the vamps from summoning it in the first place. I’ll keep looking into it, see if I can find anything before you boys get there.”

“Thanks Bobby, keep us posted.” Dean hung up before hitting the gas, rocking the Impala forward faster than before.

It was silent for a few minutes before Dean finally spoke up, hesitantly, as if waiting for his brother to explode. “Sam, we gotta do this for Bobby.”

“I know.” Sam forced out, “Doesn’t mean I have to like being here when Yellow-Eyes is still out there.”

Dean nodded before continuing to drive, silence surrounding them both.

* * *

They were nearing Grainville when Bobby called again. “You boys are cutting it close.”

“Tell that to the bridge that was out, took us an hour out of the way.” Dean groused back. 

Sam shot his brother a look before talking to Bobby, “You got a clue on how to stop this thing?”

Bobby signed “According to what little lore actually exists on this thing you can’t kill it, you have to reverse the summoning spell and that can’t be done for another month, it’s tied to the moon phases.”

A whispered “Shit,” came from Dean as Sam answered Bobby “Thanks Bobby, We’ll keep you posted.”

“You boys better,” Bobby shot back before ending the call.

“So we’ve got god knows how many Vamps holed up and they’re all trying to summon some mythical figure to kill every hunter. This is great!” Dean slammed his hand down on the dash of the Impala.

Sam rolled his eyes. “So we take out whatever guards they have and work our way in without raising the alarm. I picked up dead man’s blood the last time we were at Bobby’s so we have that.”

Dean scoffed “Just like that? It’ll never go according to plan.”

“Course not, but do you have a better idea?”

The elder Winchester sighed.

* * *

He soon found himself trailing after his brother after they took out the two vampires keeping watch outside of the abandoned warehouse that Bobby had sent them the coordinates for.

The brothers stood on either side of a set of doors, counting down before they made their way in. They carefully cleared each hallway as they made their way through the building. The lack of vampires making both brothers uncomfortable. 

Sam caught the whisper of voices and signaled to Dean, both carefully following the increasing sound of voices. 

Sam turned to Dean “Chanting?” he mouthed to his brother, Dean shrugged before continuing forward, following the voices to a door. 

Dean led the countdown and the brothers broke into the room, ready to take out whatever vampires were inside. 

One stood at the far end of the room, at the head of the crowd of gathered vampires. He was taller and clothed in robes more reminiscent of a priest than of a supernatural being. “You’re too late!” he called out as he slammed his bloody palm into the center of a set of sigils covering the entire wall. Sam and Dean dropped to the floor as a shockwave tore through the room, shattering windows with its force and blinding everyone with the light emitted from the sigils. 

“I thought we had another hour.” Dean shot out to Sam.

Sam looked over towards his brother grimly, “According to Bobby we did. Now what?”

Dean closed his eyes. “We take out the rest of the vamps, if it’s not bound to one of them it won’t come after the hunters right?”

Both brothers clung to each other as they got up, feeling the aftereffects of the shockwave and still seeing spots from the light that continued to be radiated out by the sigils. As the light faded it revealed a woman standing where previously only the vampire had been before. She moved in an instant, slamming the vampire beside her to the wall.

“Why did you summon me?” She growled out.

“You are bound to me spirit, kill those hunters!” He called out haughtily, pointing towards the Winchester brothers.

She laughed. “I don’t think so.'' In the next instant she dropped the vampire and ripped the leg off the table in front of her. Twirling it in her hands for a moment before she lunged. The vampire's head hit the ground with a resounding thud. 

As their leader’s head reached the floor the other vampires gathered, initially willing to leave both the woman and the brothers alone stepped forward, ready to fight all of them.

Dean’s hand tightened on his machete as he moved his back towards his brother, readying himself for the assault of vampires. The woman twirled her makeshift staff in her hands before letting out a feral smile at the assembled vampires. “Care to dance?” she called out.

“Well she’s not trying to kill us at least.” Sam deadpanned to his brother. But Dean wasn’t paying  attention to what he said. His focus was entirely on the being at the front of the room. The unknown figure in the guise of a woman with nothing but the makeshift staff.

“Dean!” Sam whispered harshly, gaining his attention right before the vampires began to attack.

Neither brother knew how many vampires there actually were. All they knew was that they were massively outnumbered and for some unknown reason the being that had been summoned to kill all hunters was currently slaughtering vampires with a staff as if it was second nature.

They were locked in a deadly dance, the brothers with the mysterious being against the vampires. It was a dance of blades and dead man’s blood. Of sharp fangs and preternatural grace. 

Sam and Dean were tired. Their movements were slowing, the swings of their blades were losing power, their blocks were becoming sloppy. It was inevitable, they’re only human. Yet they kept fighting, keeping their backs to each other as much as they could, their newfound ally lost in the chaos of the fighting.

There were only a handful of them left, when one finally caught Sam. Fangs sinking into his bicep, causing him to drop his machete in pain. Dean was too far away, trapped between two vampires, he’d never get there in time, and the look on his face told him he knew that all too well. The brothers made eye contact, speaking in that silent language that only they could. 

The moment was broken when the vampire using Sam as a chew toy released him suddenly, making a gurgling noise, its hands coming up to feel the table leg currently impaled through its neck, not quite enough to sever it clean off. That job was done when the unknown being grabbed each side of the makeshift staff, wrenching it sideways tearing through bone and ligament in a messy but effective fashion.

The last few vampires were dispatched quickly after that. Dean rushed to Sam’s side to examine the bite mark, ignoring all else around him as he quickly and efficiently made a makeshift bandage to stem the flow of blood.

He was snapped out of it by a voice with a lilting accent. “You boys wouldn’t have a set of clothes I could borrow would you?”

Both brothers snapped to attention, muscles taunt they were ready for a fight. They took the time finally to examine this being that had appeared in a flash of light. She was shorter than they were, not a hard feat when both brothers were over six foot. Her frame was compact and well muscled. It was the frame of a fighter, or a hunter. She was graceful on her feet, her weight perfectly balanced, relaxed but ready to jump into action at a moment's notice.

The last thing that either of them noticed was that the woman in front of them was not wearing a single article of clothing. She was entirely nude except for the various splatters of vampire blood and guts that decorated her skin. 

Sam quickly averted his eyes as he realized that while Dean’s gaze continued to study her, something about her that he just couldn’t place. Sam subtly elbowed his brother to get his attention. Dean continued to ignore him. 

“Where did you go?” Dean finally ground out, barely more than a whisper.

Aeline let out a huff. “I was wondering if you’d recognize me.” She shifted, grimacing slightly as she flaked vampire blood off of her bare skin. “It’s a long story. And one better told not covered in vampire blood. And preferably with clothes on.”

The last comment seemed to finally shake Dean out of his stupor. “I’ve got some spare things that should fit without you swimming in them. And I saw a hose on the way in if you want to rinse off.” She nodded her head in thanks before peeling off from the boys. 

As soon as they were outside Sam spun to his brother. “The hell Dean! You’re friends with whatever the hell this thing is? Mr. Kill All Monsters?”

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “Sammy,” he trailed off. “I don’t know. She hunted with Dad years ago, saved his ass on more than a few occasions. Then one day she was just gone, Dad never mentioned her again and I haven’t seen her until she literally appeared out of thin air.”

Dean sighed. “Do I know what she is? No. But she saved our asses in there and isn’t trying to kill us.” He faced his brother before turning and heading to the Impala. “I want answers, Sam. And I think she has them.” 

“So what,” Sam asked. “We drag her around with us on hunts until she does? And if hunted with Dad why don’t I remember her?”

Dean rolled his eyes as he opened the trunk of the Impala, “You were what, six, I doubt you’d remember her. And I have a plan, we take her to Bobby’s.”

Sam raced an eyebrow “That’s your plan? Take her to Bobby’s?”

“Well it's definitely a better plan than trying to kill me. Besides, how’s the old man doing?” Aeline drew out, startling the brothers who had missed her entire approach. Sam tensed, but Dean continued to riffle through his bag, pulling out a set of sweatpants and a flannel before handing it to Aeline. 

“No shoes, but it's better than nothing.” He told her. “We’ll see Bobby in a few hours, why don’t you ask him yourself.”

“Appreciate it.” She turned from both brothers as she quickly shrugged into the borrowed clothes. “Someone needs to invent a summoning that brings clothes with it. This is just ridiculous.” She murmured.

“So you’ve been summoned before?” Sam asked. Aeline jerked, as if realizing that she had said it aloud. 

She faced Sam, “A few times, but never anything quite like this.”

“So not regularly getting summoned by crazy vampire cults?” Dean asked

She snorted. “No, but that’s not what I meant. This summoning. It felt different.” She faced Sam, “Do you have some paper I could borrow?”

Sam looked confused, “Paper, but why?”

“I want to get a record of what symbols they used to summon me. Should tell me where they got it from.” 

“I’ll go with you.” Sam said as he ducked into the Impala, "I'd like to get a look at them myself.”

“Works for me.” Aeline answered before heading back into the barn, keeping a slow pace to let Sam to catch up.

“Call Bobby,” Sam whispered to Dean, trying to keep his voice down to keep it from carrying. “I want his opinion on this.”

Dean nodded, inclining his head to where Aeline was almost back to the barn. “Go.”

Once both Sam and Aeline were back into the barn Dean flipped open a phone and began entering Bobby’s familiar number. His thoughts were racing. Was it really Aeline? What was she? Why did she leave? Did John know? But more than anything else, Dean Winchester spun the silver ring he wore on his right hand, a gift from the last time he saw her and he was glad to see her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that! I'm going to aim to update weekly but I cannot guarantee anything. Let me know what you think!


End file.
